lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 319
Report #319 Skillset: Brewmeister Skill: New Org: Cantors Status: Rejected May 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. If envoys find the levels need tweaking, this can be done. Problem: Currently, brewmeisters suffer from a lack of demand of actual brewmeister wares such as malts. Malts generally do not sell due to their full benefit being reached depending on drunkenness levels. Being drunk is a hinderance in combat Solution #1: Grant brewmeisters the ability to create infusions made from the combinations of malts and teas. These infusions can be used on shots of a beverage to increase cha and int Player Comments: ---on 5/2 @ 20:32 writes: So... how would this actually work? Would you create a beverage that would increase cha and int that you would pour into a vial or something? I think we need more detail. The main thing that sticks out is the disparity between having one con platter and 50 sips of something to boost cha and int. How do you plan to fix that? ---on 5/3 @ 00:24 writes: Only beverages poured into a shot glass could be infused ---on 5/3 @ 08:59 writes: Technically any liquid can be poured into a shot glass. I still think you should go for a mix and match cocktail ability where if you mix like, some palemalt and darkmalt together, you get a drink that, say, increases summon resistance. Or greentea and palemalt for a defense to protect against the gusts of air in the Air plane which had a 50% chance of fading every time it blocks the movement. Or ambermalt and darkmalt to get a 5% crit rate boost for an hour. The possibilities would be endless for such a skill! Though I don't mind a +1INT or CHA boost, some flavour wouldn't be horrible either. ---on 5/4 @ 01:53 writes: Well current malts already give an increase to damage and decrease damage wanted to try and stay away from those or mimicing any artifact affects ---on 5/4 @ 03:39 writes: Oh, a combination that'd give an hour-long def that would increase aetherwill regeneration would be popular too. ---on 5/4 @ 03:51 writes: Without giving Viynain's suggestions much actual thought, my gut reaction is 'yes.' I like them. But you can still have more than one sip in a shot glass. Are you thinking that it would just be more expensive than a platter? ---on 5/4 @ 06:52 writes: If anything, this'll probably be sold in a bottle, so the prices will be up to whatever the shopkeepers decide its worth, I think. ---on 5/4 @ 09:52 writes: I was trying to avoid having kegs or bottles or it, but after thinking it over i think perhaps it may be better to change the benefits of the malts themselves from increased def and increased damaged to perhaps aetherwill regeneration and something else but perhaps have some sort of cool down ---on 5/4 @ 18:44 writes: I like the flavour of ambermalt and darkmalt, so I don't suggest altering those. I just suggest adding onto the base abilities of Brewmeister so that it can actually be a profitable trade skill (as it is meant to be). ---on 5/5 @ 06:57 writes: I like Viynain's solutions better than the proposals for stat boosts just because the cost of a bottle of the stuff compared to a platter (in order to balance it, in terms of both the comms required to make it fair and to turn a profit) would make it annoyingly expensive. The other effects are better, I think. ---on 5/11 @ 04:09 writes: I'm not sure that the malts are really all that useless. I was testing what the damage bonus and mitigation are from amber/dark malts and found that I could get a steady 5-10% before reaching a level of drunkenness which interfered with my commands. I was able to keep drinking to maintain the buff without raising my intoxication level. Perhaps if popular systems are updated to use these buffs - especially when bashing - you would sell a lot more malts. ---on 5/18 @ 10:34 writes: I'm alright with solution 1. Amber and dark beers are fine as is, though.